Potter Waltz and House Cups
by theuselessveggie
Summary: A Gryffindor and Slytherin shouldn't dance together. Especially if the other has won the Best House cup so many times already. US x fem!UK


**Hey guys! So at school, we have this so-called English month that we celebrate every December. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. **

**I don't own Hetalia or any of these characters. Warning - I have no beta reader. I have been looking for one but I didn't find any. So, unbeta-ed story ahead. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

For the past several years, the Hetalia World Academy's English month has been themed with Harry Potter. Both Alice and Alfred were first years back then when the HP theme has started. The sorting wasn't as magical like in the movie but it had been alright. In fact, the students didn't have a clue that they were sorted already. So when Alice looked up at the list plastered on the bulletin board, her eyes widened. How did they, whoever sorted them, know that Alice wanted to be in Slytherin? She did have the traits of a true Slytherin if she did say so herself.

She was celebrating mentally when a loud "Woohoo!" was heard from her left. Turning her head in curiosity, she saw a blond-haired boy with his fist pumped in the air facing the list for those who were selected for the house of Gryffindor.

...And that was the first time that Alice laid eyes on Alfred. Now, they are seniors that are both determined to win the Best House Cup. For Alfred, this will be the fourth time that his house will win while Alice has yet to have a taste of sweet victory. The American loves to rub it in the Brit's face much to her dismay.

The said English month was about to end in a few days. Its ending was always celebrated with a Yule ball where the students will dress up and dance the waltz to the tune of Potter Waltz that was used in the Goblet of Fire. It will also be on the same day that the winner will be announced.

But first things first. They had to practice the waltz. Sure their batch had been practicing it for how many years already but that didn't stop their teacher from making them do it. Besides, the lower years needed to practice anyway.

Class 4-A was on their way to the school's quadrangle. The students were lined up into two straight lines as they walked. When they arrived, Alice was already there setting the speakers up. "Okay," the teacher mumbled. He then turned to class. "Boys, choose a girl as your partner for today's practice." The girls awkwardly shuffled around secretly hoping that their crush will pick them. The boys scratched the back of their necks and flashed a shy smile. Some of the braver boys immediately approached some girls while others had to be forced. The blush on their cheeks told otherwise. The teacher looked around and saw that everyone was coupled.

Well, almost...

"Anyone who doesn't have a partner may sit down here with me," he informed with his assertive voice. The students "aw"-ed as if sympathizing those who didn't have one. No one spoke for a few seconds and instead, craned their necks to see.

Emerald orbs scanned the surroundings before closing in defeat. Alice sighed and walked towards her teacher. The class started to go "Aw." again while some shouted "Francis!" over and over again. Alice narrowed her eyes and crinkled her nose in disgust. _'There's no way I'd dance with that pervert.' _ She rolled her eyes at that thought. It had always been a running gag in their class that she and Francis was a couple. The joke was already bad but what made it worse was that Francis went along with it.

"Well, who am I to reject such a lovely lady like you?" He stated with his voice dripping with French accent. Alice snapped at him and said, "Shut it, Francis." The former obliged not wanting to work the former up.

Alice felt a warm hand clasp around hers. When she looked up, she saw her teacher smiling down at her. "It's okay, dear," he started. "We are just among the unfortunate ones with no love life." There seemed to be a smile in his eyes as he spoke. He then laughed heartily; his head tilted back slightly and his belly going in and out from the breaths he took. Alice didn't know what to say so she just chuckled and nodded. Once the hype died down, Alice pressed the play button and the Potter Waltz started. The violins were heard and everyone bowed and curtsied. Skirts flew and bodies twirled as Alice's classmates danced. She blew some strands of hair away from her face and rested her chin on her hand.

It sucked, okay? There wasn't at least one boy who asked her except for Francis. She wasn't that bad was she? So maybe she wasn't the most beautiful person and she certainly wasn't the nicest. Alice usually didn't care for these kinds of stuffs but right now, it somehow brought a rain cloud over her. Her lips were slightly upside down, her eyebrows were creased, and her chin rested on two folded arms that lay on top of her bended knees.

After a while, she kept sending quick glances at the crowd in front of her as if searching for someone. So maybe there was this very tiny hopeful feeling she had that a certain someone would pick her. But then again, he probably has chosen another girl earlier and was now dancing along with the others. The thought only made her slump and bend her knees even more.

The pig-tailed girl was too caught up in her sad and self depreciating thoughts that she didn't notice a boy running towards her. "You are very late, Mr. Jones!" the teacher bellowed. Alice's eyes snapped open as she had her them closed for the past few seconds. She looked up to see her teacher standing in front of her with his hands on his hips as if trying to be intimidating. Raising an eyebrow in question, she craned her neck only to see Alfred. He was scratching his head and had a sly smile on his face.

The teacher had his arms crossed in annoyance. He tapped his fingers on his left arm as he glared at the boy. "Well? What excuse am I going to hear today?" Alfred looked at his teacher in the eyes and inhaled deeply as if preparing for a long speech. "Um, I already knew that I was gonna be late today," the American started. _'Going to,' _Alice mentally corrected as she rolled her eyes for the nth time. "So, I figured I would go ahead and stop to get donuts for myself!"

For the second time that day, silence fell upon them. Only this time, it was awkward. The first one to break the silence was Antonio, who was lined up at the back row with his partner, Lovina. His hand was cupped over his mouth, his shoulders bobbed up and down rapidly, and his eyes were tightly shut with glee. Unfortunately for him, his snickers did not go unnoticed. Lovina pinched him on the arm as a result.

Everyone followed in pursuit. Some laughed quietly while some hunched over their stomachs gasping for air. One of them was Gilbert. "Oh man! I'll admit there were times that I thought you were awesome, Alfred, but that was just really lame!" The bespectacled boy frowned at this and turned to the Albino. "But it really is true!" Alfred insisted, his fists balled and going up and down. The teacher sighed and relaxed his shoulders. There really was getting nowhere with punishing Jones. The kid was just too flexible and witty to even reason with him. "Mr. Jones, I expected better behaviour from you." _'Although I expected this already,"_ the teacher grudgingly thought.

"Pair up with Ms. Kirkland here and drop your donuts or else I'll eat them," he ordered. He glanced at Alfred who suddenly hugged his donuts with lightning speed. The teacher snorted and turned back to face the class. "I'm just kidding, Mr. Jones. Although, if you repeat this AGAIN, there will be consequences."

Alfred set his donuts aside and approached Alice who was already looking up at him. The blush that spread on her cheeks always amuses Alfred to no end. He bowed gracefully almost in a mocking way. And held out his hand "May I have this dance, milady?" Oh, now her blush was spreading through her ears. The Brit sighed and took his hand. "I'm dancing with you only because there's no one left okay?" Alice mumbled. Alfred just smiled at this. After all, her eyebrows may be scrunched up but her blush and the gleam of her eyes implied the exact opposite.

The music started to play and they bowed to the audience. Then they faced each other and bowed again. Alfred took Alice's right hand with his left and placed his right hand below Alice's left shoulder blade. She then placed her left hand near Alfred's right shoulder.

'_1, 2, 3,1,2,3,1,2,3...' _Alfred chanted in his head. He wasn't exactly the best ballroom dancer in the class. He'd rather dance some hip-hop or something else that wasn't as ancient as the waltz. It was ancient right? His thoughts were disturbed by Alice's mere presence. Alfred marvelled at their height difference. If only she won't punch him, he could rest his chin atop the girl's head.

Alfred wasn't surprised at all that he didn't feel like he was dragging a heavy cargo. Alice was known for being prim and proper so it was only righteous for her to be graceful when dancing sophisticated routines such as the waltz. It was like dancing with a feather; smooth, soft, and light. His grip tightened on her hand as he revelled on the feeling.

He could feel the heat spreading on his cheeks. The smell of mint emanated from her hair. He tried to keep himself from inhaling the intoxicating scent. If he could, he would hug Alice and bury his nose into her hair all day. Alfred bit his lower lip at the thought, oblivious to the growing redness around his neck.

The same could also be said for Alice. Alfred had such strong-looking broad shoulders. She wondered how it would feel if she rested her chin on it. It was just centimetres away from her face yet she couldn't dare do it. For now, she'll have to settle on the musky scent of the American. Oh how she wanted to just bury her face into his chest and inhale that wonderful smell.

'_1, 2, and spin!' _Alfred thought yet again. At that, he raised his arm and let Alice spin. One of her pigtails smacked him in the face. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt like being smacked by scented sheep wool. Okay, it did hurt a bit but her hair was just so smooth and fragrant that Alfred would be left hypnotized. They repeated the steps from the top and at the end, they bowed to each other and then to the audience.

The teacher clapped his hands to catch everyone's attention. "Even after all these years you're still horrible." He laughed boastfully. "Okay, class dismissed!" Everyone dissipated to their next class. Alice was left behind to return the speakers they borrowed from the office. She cradled the speakers into her arms and stood up. Then, one of them threatened to fall down. She wobbled her body to try to adjust the said object back into her arms but sadly, it went to fall down into its doom.

"Whoa there!" Someone thankfully caught the speaker. Alice heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you for tha- What are you doing here, Alfred?" She scrunched her eyebrows. "Is that the way you thank your saviour?" he asked as he took the speakers from Alice's arms. "Ah! Hey! What are you doing?" she boomed. Alfred looked over his shoulder and smiled. This brought the blush back on Alice's cheeks. "What does it look like? I'm helping you."

Then Alice mumbled something. "What was that?" Alfred craned his neck. The Brit stuttered some words before inhaling deeply. "It's not like I'm letting you carry them because I'm happy that you offered, okay? I was just tired that is all" she muttered. "Okay, whatever you say, princess." Alfred grinned at himself. Alice was cute whenever she acted like this and it was this reaction why the American liked to tease the other.

When they reached the student council's office, Alfred set the speakers down Alice's desk. He made a move to leave when a small voice stopped him. "Thank you..." Alice mumbled. The bespectacled boy turned around to see Alice not looking at him. Apparently, the floor of this particular room was very interesting for her. He laced his fingers at the back of his head and walked towards the blushing girl. "You're welcome." Alfred stared at her while she slowly looked up at him. He leaned down on her ear and blew. Alice shivered at this and shut her eyes.

"I wanna tell you that..."

A moment of silence.

When Alice opened her eyes, Alfred was now outside. "GRYFFINDOR WILL WIN THIS YEAR! HAHAHAHAHAHA! FOR THE FOURTH TIME! FOUR-PEAT BABY!" he bellowed as he ran down the corridor. Steam went out of Alice's ears as she ran to the door and shouted, "SLYTHERINS WILL KICK YOUR BUTT THIS YEAR! AND IT'S 'WANT TO' NOT 'WANNA'!"

She huffed and proceeded to slam the door with all her might. The both of them, however, couldn't stop the big smile that graced their faces minutes after.

* * *

**Okay, let me explain in case you are confused. We celebrate the English month every December. When I entered first year, the English club in our school decided to make Harry Potter the theme. Now that I'm a senior, it's still Harry Potter. Yup, a lot of us are potterheads.**

**This story is based on what happened to me when we practiced the waltz. Unfortunately, I had no 'Alfred' so I was left to sit alone. I belong to the house of Gryffindor by the way. And about Alfred's Three-peat, it is true. Here in my country, we have four years in high school. So when I was in 1st year, Gryffindor won. On my second year, the English month didn't happen for some reason. On my third year, we won. The Yule ball just happened on December 19 and guess who won? That right! GRYFFINDOOOR! **

**We had this 'Interpretative Production Competition' wherein we'll interpret a song from Harry Potter and make a dance or something about it. So we had to interpret Showdown, an OST of the last HP movie. If anyone wants to see the video (haha as if) just send my an ask on my tumblr ( .com) because God knows I won't post it spontaneously because I'm too shy.**

**If anyone's wondering about the house of Slytherin's places, here they are: 1st year - 2nd place, 2nd year- no English month, 3rd year - 4th place, and 4th year - 2nd place. If you have anymore questions, just send me a pm or message me on tumblr~**


End file.
